What Could Have Been
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Love is a tricky, confusing thing shared between two. Though, sometimes, having more can be both a blessing and a curse, depending on how it's handled.


_"I still don't know why you wanted me to meet up here."_

 _"Oh Alvin, will ya relax? I've never steered you wrong before, have I? Now hurry along, I have a surprise for ya."_

 _"If you say so, Charlene. If you say so."_

* * *

Nighttime. The full moon above glowed brightly, offering its soft light to the world below, accompanied by thousands upon thousands of small glittering stars in the distant, cloudless sky. The wind blew ever so slightly, carrying a few scattered leaves and the light scent of flowers with it as it billowed through the trees.

Alvin mumbled under his breath, hands resting behind his head as he looks around. How many times had he been down this path? He looked down at the solar powered path lights that decorated the sides of the path. Thanks to the successful sales of their albums and such, Dave had managed to get them a private-ish area in the local park, probably to add on yet another responsibility for them. It wasn't far too different from the rest of the place, to be honest. Trees here, a few flowering bushes there, maybe a pond or two along the way.

The real sight, for him, was his girlfriend at his side. Well, one of them. It was a nightmare getting Brittany on board with the idea... But she eventually relented. Besides, Charlene had been a sweetheart to him before her. Alvin glanced over at her, admiring her beauty. That gently curved body, her long ponytail, and even her little black nose. Just perfect. "Heh... You know, I could probably get you more clothes than just that red dress." He spoke softly. "Not that I'm complaining, but still." To him, she looked absolutely stunning in that red, slightly sparkly dress of hers. Especially when compared to his own clothes, just his usual large shirt paired with a pair of jeans. "It wouldn't be a problem."

"Really, Alvin, you've already gotten me clothes before. I just really like this dress." Charlene says, giving him a playful bump with her hips as she took his paw into hers. "I wore it when we first really gave ourselves to each other." She says with a soft sigh, eyes closed dreamily. "Which is why I wore it tonight." She finishes, coming to a stop. Alvin paused, keeping his eyes on her. "Are you saying what I think you are...? Is this your surprise?" He asks. "You know I'd never turn down that kind of offer." Charlene just chuckles to herself, reaching to grab the hem of her dress, tugging it down a little. "My my, Alvie, you're quick to catch on this time."

"Well... we can head back home." Alvin suggests. Charlene shook her head, grabbing hold of his shoulder. "Oh Alvie. Where's the fun in that?" She asks, laughing softly to herself as she yanks him off of the path, leading him into the trees. Alvin let out a yip, eyes widening a little as he struggled to keep up with her. "J-Jeez, warn a guy!" He squeaked. "Why should I? You're cute when ya don't expect what I'll do." She responds, looking around at the passing scenery. "Gosh, it sure is pretty here..." She says softly, ignoring Alvin's little protests.

* * *

They continued to travel, mostly in silence. Every time Alvin suggested a spot, Charlene only denied it, insisting to keep moving. "Trust me, this is gonna be special." She'd tell him, to which he'd only groan and complain.

"Charleeeeene. Please, we've been walking for- Oof!" Alvin grunted, falling face first in a patch of white flowers. Charlene, smiling at him, crouched down, patting his side softly. "We're here, Alvie." She says simply as she moves in front of him, reaching to caress his cheek. "Now... Would you rather smell the flowers, or taste mine~?" She asks him.

Alvin just stuffed his face back in the flowers, groaning. "Charlene... First, you suck for tripping me like that. And second, you're too cute when you say stuff like that." He says, quickly leaping up and tackling her down to the ground below. Before she could react, he wrapped his arms around her, planting a firm kiss right on her lips. Charlene squeaked softly before she pushed against him, deepening their kiss as she grabs the back of his head. Something about him getting pushy was exciting, to say the least. She trembled a little, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Alvin quickly caught it in his teeth, locking his gaze with her's as he quickly pinned her tongue down, keeping it in place as his paws traveled up her back slowly.

His fingers fumbled a little, but eventually found their target. Grasping her zipper, Alvin started to tug it down. Charlene's eyes widened, quickly pushing him off of her and sitting up. "Ah, Alvin, wait!" She pleads, arms crossed over her chest. "I... Kinda want that part to wait, ya know? Just a little longer?" Alvin opened his mouth to object, but fell silent as he caught her begging gaze. He sighed, nodding his head. "Okay, okay, I get it. Shall we continue?" He offers.

Nodding her head, Charlene gestured for him to sit. When he did so, she climbed up into his lap, gently cupping his cheeks in her paws. "Gosh you're handsome." She comments, taking off his cap and putting it on her head before kissing him on the lips again. This time, with a little smile, Alvin took the lead, his tongue poked into her mouth as he gripped her firmly by the shoulders. He pressed his crotch against hers, grinding against her roughly while they kissed, even moaning out a little. Charlene responded by pressing her chest against his, rocking her hips lightly as she wrapped her legs around him.

Alvin pulled back slowly, a little bridge of their combined spit lingering on their lips. He leaned forward and licked it away slowly, his paws slowly moving down to Charlene's rear, giving her a light slap as he planted a smooch right on her neck, causing her back to arch as her breath hitched in her throat. "Aah... Alvin, what're you... Ohhhh gosh..." Charlene went quiet, biting down on her lip to hold back another moan as she tilts her head to the side, exposing more of her neck as he continued to kiss the area.

"Mmm. You know you can't resist a few loving kisses." Alvin says, breathing softly against her neck. With that, he smacked her butt again, quickly leaning in to lead a trail of quick, light kisses, starting by Charlene's sternum and moving his way up. "A-Aahn, Alv...!" Alvin let out a playful growl against her neck. "Go ahead. Moan out for me. Who else is gonna hear you? The trees?" He teases, slipping his paws under her dress.

Before she knew it, Alvin was holding a familiar pair of black panties by her nose. Charlene's cheeks went as red as the heart and roses that decorated the garment. "A-Alvin, you jerk! I was gonna take em off myself!" She complained. Alvin just ignored her, pausing to sniff at the soft material in his hold, then tucked them away in his pocket. "How ya gonna do that when I already have em, Char?" He teases, poking his tongue out at her. Charlene pouts, puffing her cheeks a little as she looks away from him. "Well how's about you figure somethin' out?" Alvin just shrugged, laying her out in the bed of flowers, his paws down at her sides as he loomed over her. "Well... You sure did give me a good idea." He says.

Alvin sat back on his knees, taking hold of her hips and lifting her up until he could slip his head under her dress. Once there, he began to kiss along her thighs, his paws caressing her rear with each little smooch. Charlene struggled to stay in place, her chest rising and falling as she panted, having to look up at the sky while Alvin explored her. "Aah... W-Wow, you're better at foreplay this time..." she managed to say, grabbing a fistful of flowers and moaning loudly again when Alvin found his target.

"What can I say?" Alvin paused, slowly kissing around her soft, fuzzy slit. "Between you and Brittany, I get a lot of practice." Pulling her closer, he pushed his tongue inside of her folds, wiggling it about. He closed his eyes, letting out a little growl while he groped and caressed her shapely butt, his tongue pressing up against her inner tunnel, poking at the tender flesh within.

Charlene shook her head a little to clear her head, managing to lift herself up enough to raise up her dress, her blush renewing as she eyed Alvin, watching him as he went to town on her. "Ohh jeez, Alv." she moaned, wiggling her hips. Alvin just smiled up at her, moving a paw up along her thigh. He ran it through her soft fur for a moment before going between her legs, his thumb easily finding that sensitive little clit of hers, brushing over it quickly.

"Ghaahn! Alviiin!" Charlene squealed out, her back arching sharply as she pushed herself even closer to his thumb, stirring her hips around as he kept his thumb in place, sending countless rushes of pleasure through her body. Alvin peeked down at her, slowing his movements down a little as he took in her scent. She had a sweet scent to her, with a slight hint of musk. He groaned lowly, letting his tongue wriggle along her walls as he savored her taste, even drooling inside of her. "Mnh... A-Alv... I want... I need more... please!" Charlene groaned, trying her best to thrust against his tongue.

Grinning a little, Alvin lurched forward, taking hold of Charlene's waist and pulling her lower half up, standing on his knees as he watched her dress cascade down, covering part of her face as he spread apart her outer petals with his thumbs. "Mmm... You know, you're pretty darn cute when you're moaning my name." He tells her, locking his gaze on her face as he brought his head down, returning to eating her out. Gasping, Charlene reacted by wrapping her legs around his head, arms spread out to support herself as she tried to keep her balance.

"Aah! I can't help it!" She groaned out, biting into her dress in a futile attempt to quiet herself. Noticing her little action Alvin moved his paws down, now softly scratching through her belly fur while he jabbed his tongue about freely.

A gasp escaped Charlene, then she ended up in a little laughing fit, squirming against his paws as he tickled her. "A-Alvin, ya sneaky little devil!" She laughed out, clamping her legs around him. "Heheehah, don't! Don't ya dare tickle me when you're makin' me moan!"She begged, quickly moving a paw to cover her mouth. Alvin ignored her though, relishing in her giggly moaning. He slowly pulled his tongue out of her, giving her a little bite on her rear while his paws danced daintily through her belly fur, causing more laughs and protests and threats.

"Aahahalvin! I swear, if ya don't stop, I'm gonna-" Charlene let out a little yelp. Alvin suddenly gave up on his assault, letting her plop down on her back, chest rising and falling as she fights to catch her breath. "Happy, Char? I stopped." Alvin says as he crouches over her, a smug, playful grin resting on his face as he cups her cheek. "Ya sneaky... dumb butt!" Charlene huffed, punching his chest weakly. "I was gettin' close and everything..." She pouts, looking away from him.

"Ah, come on now, Char." Alvin says, pushing her softly. He grabbed hold of his pants, yanking them down. His yellow briefs were decorated with several red stars, though most present was the sizable bulge he had, forming a tent that bore a noticeably dark stain on the top. Charlene gulped, eyeing it with a desirous glare. "Now... How's about I have my turn with your mouth before we get to the real fun stuff?"

Charlene gulped, going to remove her dress as she moved closer to Alvin's crotch, only to be stopped by him. "Ah ah ah. I teased you with my clothes on." He says, raising his shirt enough to give her a full view. "So now you're gonna do the same." Nodding her head, Charlene only got down on all fours, biting down on her lip as she leaned forward, lightly rubbing her nose against his bulge. He pulsed against her, his shaft beneath filled with life, love and lust, eager to break free from its confines. She closed her eyes taking a few quick sniffs at his tip, savoring the musky scent he had. Alvin, grinning proudly at her, lowered a paw to grab the back of her head, holding her in place as he bucked his hips against her face.

"Heh, ya love the way I smell there, don't ya Char?" He taunts, his hold on her ponytail tightening as he wiggles out of his underwear, his cock springing up quickly, throbbing hard as the cool air hit it lightly. "Mmh... I-I'll take care of it." Charlene speaks, blushing as she takes hold of his shaft, giving it a few squeezes at the base. Alvin closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he held himself still, panting softly as she began to stroke him off. "Gaah... You definitely do it gentler than Britt..." He mumbles.

"So I do it better?" She asks, a teasing tone lingering in her voice as she gazes at his shaft, licking her lips before giving his tip a soft kiss, licking away some of his precum as she kissed his tip again and again, letting her tongue flick out each time. Alvin's moans rang in her ears, making her whole face feel red with a blush as she pleased him, raising a paw to caress his fur covered balls, squeezing down on them lightly while she fit her mouth around his cockhead, suckling on it softly while she grabbed at his shirt with her free paw, tugging him down a little.

"D-Don't ask me that, Char!" Alvin moaned out, putting his paws down on her hips as he starts thrusting into her mouth, his shaft rubbing along her warm, wet tongue and spewing out more of his pre. "You know I'm n-not playing favorites with you two...!" He grunts, raising up her dress enough to expose her butt, grabbing it roughly for support.

Down below, Charlene huffed softly. His new position had buried her nose into the fur around his crotch, filling her head with his warm, welcoming musk, causing her to drool on him as she kept playing with his balls, lightly scritching through the fur. "Mmnh..." He was honest, at least, but teasing him was still pretty fun. Plus, hearing him grunt and groan sent shivers running down her spine. She wiggled her butt into his hold, letting her tongue dance along the underside of his cock every time he thrust back into her. Alvin moaned out again, his claws lightly digging into her rear as he fed her his pre. "Dang... We gotta sneak out more often!" Alvin pants, giving her butt a quick slap.

Charlene nods her head, trembling from the slap. "Hmmnh~" she groaned, reaching around to grab his ass, keeping him in place as she stuffed her nose in his crotch, sniffing in his scent hungrily. The way he was throbbing in her mouth only added to her excitement, happily licking away all of the precum he gave her.

Suddenly, though, he pulled out of her mouth, pushing her back. "Gnnh... Charlene, I can't wait any longer!" He growls, cock standing stiffly at attention. "C'mon and ride me! I feel like I'm gonna burst!" His tone was forceful, somewhat harsh with an obvious desperation lingering.

"Well well, so much for wanting a real go at my mouth." Charlene comments, crawling up into his lap once more. She just stared into his eyes, stirring her hips a little as she took hold of his paws, slowly bringing them up along her sides. "Now you can undress me~" she whispers in his ear before giving it a little bite. Alvin huffed softly, leaning forward to gently bite her shoulder, paws fumbling a little until he found her zipper, eagerly bringing it down.

His cock gave a hard throb of approval as he eyed her naked form. No matter how many times he'll see her naked, she still looked immensely beautiful in his eyes. Those gentle curves, her nicely sized chest, everything about her just so... right. Charlene smiled down at him, seemingly outlined in moonlight as she pressed her chest against him. "Like what you see, lover boy? You're staring." She asks, lightly tracing his jaw with a claw. Alvin nodded, his tongue poking from his mouth playfully as he grabbed hold of her hips, yanking her down until he was buried deep inside of her welcoming slit.

Their moans mingled and rang out into the soft breeze, Charlene's tunnel squeezing down around Alvin's cock warmly, drawing him in further as she grabbed his shoulders. "Ghh! Oh, gosh, Alv..." she moans, shivering as she started moving, bouncing along his shaft. Alvin quickly went to kissing up and down her throat again, his tongue trailing along the spots over and over. "Ya still feel like you're gonna s-split me in half or something~" Charlene panted, drooling a little as she gripped the back of Alvin's head softly, moving him down to her chest.

Eagerly, Alvin latched on to one of her small nipples, sucking at the little bud hungrily as he humped up into her folds, smearing his precum freely into her. Her resulting moans only encouraged him more, his tongue rasping along her little nipple while he grabbed her butt again, helping her ride him faster. "Hmf... You saying I'm too big for you now, Charlene?" He asks her.

Charlene dug her claws into his shoulders a bit, her tongue hanging from her mouth as she slowed down, slipping all of his cock inside of her before just grinding in place. "Aahf... Hush up, you." She spoke, rubbing along his shoulders. Charlene kept her movements steady, trying her best to move in sync with her lover. Having him balls deep within her snatch flooded her body with a familiar bliss, her walls convulsing lightly around his wildly throbbing cock. "Hey... how close are ya, Alv? I wanna know when you're ready to blow."

"Heh... At this rate, I'll be lasting forever." He teased her, a blush settling on his cheeks as he switches to her other nipple, giving it the same treatment. "You might have to step up your game, Char~". Grumbling under her breath, Charlene pushed him down on his back, planting her paws down on his chest as she glared at him. "Be careful what ya wish for." She coos softly.

Alvin started to reply, only to interrupt himself with a loud moan, tossing his head back as he firmly shut his eyes. Charlene went to bouncing on him roughly, her hips smacking wetly against his as her juice and his pre leaked out of her snatch. "Hey! S-Slow down!" Alvin begged, hooking his claws into the ground below, moaning uncontrollably. "I-I was kidding! You're gonna make me burst!" He warned, panting heavily. Charlene smirked at him, removing his cap from her head, placing it back on his. "Well you better let it out!" She said, curling her toes as she clenched down on him more.

He shook his head, refusing to look up at her as he fought the urge to unload himself. "Y-You first!" He insisted, gritting his teeth. Watching his face, Charlene laid out on top of him completely, their noses rubbing together as she places a kiss on his lips once more, her paws lightly trailing down his sides as she continued to ride him, wincing as he let out a rather rough spurt of his pre. "Sorry, Alv, but I'm not that easy like you~" she pants, licking the side of his neck. Ignoring his pleas, Charlene wiggled her hips more, letting his cock stir around within her warm hole, milking it for every drop of precum he had to offer.

Panting, Alvin couldn't help grabbing her hips, trying to slow her down. In response, she lifted herself up slowly, then wrapped her legs around his hips, keeping him stuck in place as she continued her wild ride, panting softly as she looks him in the eyes. "C'mon, Alvin, you know you can't resist giving me a good filling!" She teased, lowering her head in order to plant a firm kiss right on his neck.

"T-Then... Then I'll make us cum together!" At his words, Charlene squeaked as she found herself pinned under him, her legs dangling in the air some as Alvin pounded away at her, keeping a firm hold on her thighs so she couldn't squirm away. Alvin kneaded into her thighs a little, keeping his eyes on their crotches as he picked up speed, his cockhead ramming along her walls as he moved his thumb, pressing it into her clit again. Charlene practically screamed out in pleasure, raising up her hips to meet his halfway. "A-Alright, alright, just do it already!" She moaned.

"Oh, you're gonna get it alright!" Alvin huffed, eyes closing as he held her down in the flowerbed. He pressed his lips to hers, silencing both of their loud, ecstatic moans as he plowed into her hole faster. Their tongues met once more, this time pushing against each other in an attempt to stay on top of the other. Alvin ended up pinning Charlene's tongue down in her mouth, huffing through his nose as he tried to aim his thrusts for her more sensitive spots.

It didn't take much longer. Alvin, already nearing his peak, continued to play around with her clit as he buries his cock into her completely, moaning out her name one last time as he started to fill her pussy with his hot, sticky love. Walls clenching one last time, Charlene managed to sit up, hugging Alvin tightly as she climaxed a few moments later, their mingling fluids leaking out to stain their crotches.

Alvin's thrusting grew weaker and weaker over time, making sure he had emptied himself completely before he finally pulled out of her, panting hotly against her neck. He rolled off of her, laying by her side while they both caught their breath. He even reached over to hold her paw. The two of them were a sweaty, sticky, exhausted mess, though neither of them seemed to care.

"You know..." Alvin started, still catching his breath, "It might be the afterglow talking, but I really like watching the stars after doing it with you." he spoke, turning his head to look into her eyes, giving her a smile.

"Alv, this is the only time we've done it outside." Charlene reminded him, lightly squeezing his paw, scooting herself closer until their noses touched. "Well... that doesn't mean we can't do it more often." He says with a shrug. "Maybe we'll even get Brittany to join us."

Once the afterglow had faded away for them both, Alvin helped her get dressed again, taking hold of her paw as he lead the way back home. "Ya know, Alv, chances are she'll agree. But maybe I can convince her to do a little bit extra for ya~."Charlene says, resting her head on his shoulder lightly. Alvin just rolls his eyes, leaning his head down to kiss her forehead. Brittany was alright with their little love triangle, after all. She wouldn't turn down a chance to spend some time with him.

"Uh... Alvie? Can I have my underwear back?"

"Not a chance, Char."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this. :) And if Charlene seemed to act strange here, let it be known that I didn't have anything official to work with, so I gave my own spin on her character.**_

 _ **KRS, Out!**_


End file.
